ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Loose Ends (832)
}} Redcloak saves Jirix by giving Xykon the (fake) phylactery. Pointing to all signs of the Resistance's destruction, Redcloak pleases Xykon to the point where they can continue onward with their adventure for Girard's Gate. Redcloak agrees to leave Jirix in charge of the city. Xykon tells Redcloak that he still won't let him regenerate his eye, which Redcloak accepts. When Xykon inquires the whereabouts of Tsukiko, Redcloak non-chalantly admits to brutally murduring her. Cast * Team Evil ** Xykon ◀ ▶ ** Redcloak (one-eyed) ◀ ▶ ** The Monster in the Darkness ◀ ▶ ** Two Demon-Roaches ◀ ▶ ** Jirix (also hypoxic) ◀ ▶ Transcript Xykon is strangling Jirix, who has turned blue. Redcloak: Lord Xykon, you can release Jirix now. Xykon: Who? Redcloak: The blue hobgoblin you have there. Xykon: Oh! Why? Redcloak: Because I crushed the so-called “resistance” and took back your phylactery. Xykon releases Jirix. Redcloak presents the ersatz phylactery in its box to Xykon. Jirix: *GASP!* Xykon: You did? Really? Redcloak: I did. Really. Redcloak: I also took the liberty of putting it on a new chain as well. Redcloak: And in a handsome faux leather carrying case. Demon-Roach #1: Swanky! Redcloak: If you look, you can probably see the smoking rubble of their headquarters from here. Xykon: Oh yeah, look at that, Heh. Jirix: Did you get to kill any paladins? Redcloak: One, sort of. It was less satisfying than I remember. Xykon: Yeah, that happens when you get older, sometimes. Demon-Roach #1: I think they have a pill for that now. Xykon: So, uh…good job, then. Redcloak: I was the one who lost it, like you said. It was my job to get it back. Xykon: Yeah, but I didn’t think you’d actually DO it. Xykon: I just sort of assumed you’d putz around for like six more months, dragging your feet so you could stay and play Civic Leader. Redcloak: Yes, well, you made it clear that at the current exchange rate, that would cost me half an eyeball. Redcloak: At any rate, I’m done with that. That’s Jirix’s job now. Redcloak: My job is to help you capture a Gate and bring the power of the Snarl under our control. I can see now that the best way to help the goblins is to get that done as quickly as possible. Xykon: Hmmm. Don’t think this change of heart means I’m letting you grow your eye back. Redcloak: It never crossed my mind. Xykon: Good! I like you this way. It’s like we have a grumpy pirate on the team. Demon-Roach #1: Thus began the Legend of Arrrghcloak! Xykon: OK, then, let’s cast off, ye evil mateys! Where’s what’s-her-name, the chick with the pigtails? Jirix: Tsukiko? She was here when the sewer team reported in… Xykon: Anyone seen her since? Jirix: No. Demon-Roach #1: No. Demon-Roach #2: Nope. Monster in the Darkness: No. Redcloak: Not since I brutally murdered her ten minutes ago, no. Redcloak: What? Does that count? Redcloak: I guess that counts. Trivia * The gag between Xykon and the cockroach in the fourth panel refers to Viagra. External Links * 832}} View the comic * 230897}} View the discussion thread Category:Resistance is Crushed